Entra en mi vida
by iron.thorn
Summary: El petirrojo tratara de que la chica a la que ama le de una oprtunidad, desenado con el alma poder convertirse en la vida de esta como ya lo es la chica en su vida.


Hey hola pues volvi acá con otro song-fic de RxR (logico ¿no

_H__ey hola pues volvi acá con otro song-fic de RxR (logico ¿no?) y pues con una rola cancion o como quieran llamarle que me encatanta esque neta me llena mil y la rola es la de ENTRA EN MI VIDA de sinbandera esta bien cosa hermosa la rola (que feo hablo verdad bueno es lo que dice mamá)._

_**Aclaraciones: LOS TEEN TITANS NO SON MIOS MUCHO MENOS LA CANCION DE ENTRA EN MI VIDA QUE ES DE SIN BANDERA**_

_Pues ya no les quito el tiempo_

Buenas noches,  
Mucho gusto,  
Eras una chica más.  
Después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial.  
Sin hablarme,  
Sin tocarme,  
Algo dentro se encendió.  
En tus ojos se hacia tarde y me olvidaba del reloj

**-desde hace cuanto tiempo te amo lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer a pesar de que son tres meses que nos ****conocimos- **_pensaba distraídamente el líder titán _

_**F.B**_

_**En un café de Jump City un joven de algunos 16 o 17 años de edad**__**, esperaba a quien seria su nueva compañera de equipo su nombre Rachel Roth mejor conocida como "Raven". Su descripción según ella era: una chica de cabello violeta y de igual tono sus ojos y como dato especia una amatista el la frente.**_

_**-Será fácil reconocerla- pensó el chico observando detenidamente a cada una de las chicas que entraba a el lugar. Paso un tiempo hasta que la vio una chica con una amatista en la frente.**_

_**Raven?-pregunto cuando iba pasando la joven por su lado la joven. Ella asintió. No sabia por que pero había algo en ella, algo que era fascinante, algo que al joven le hacia una necesidad de ver los ojos violetas de la chica.**_

_**Entonces te quieres unir a los titanes?- pregunto viéndola directamente a los ojos, aún no podía dejar de verla, o en realidad no quería dejar de verla. Nuevamente ella asintió.- esta bien ya eres una titán- con sus otros compañeros no había sido igual, les había dado un sermón sobre valores, y sobre como se ganarían su confianza pero con ella era diferente, sentía que no había necesidad de eso.**_

_**Bien entonces vamos para que conozcas lo que será tu nuevo hogar- dijo el saliendo del lugar dirigiéndose a su moto. Pensó que quizá ella iría con el, pero vio como la chica comenzó a levitar esperando a que el chico avanzara para seguirlo.**_

_**Llegaron a la torre y todos los demás chicos la recibieron afectuosamente .Departe de Star un fuerte abrazo, Cyborg estrechó su mano y el Chico bestia se convirtió en perro y comenzó a saltar alrededor de ella.**_

Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad  
No hay tiempo de terminar para comenzar a amar.  
Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación,  
No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón.

_**Nunca pensó sentirse como ella lo hacia sentir y si era sincero **__**jamás pensó en encontrar el amor de su vida. Pero ahora con ella viviendo bajo el mismo techo hacia que el joven sentía algo calido en el pecho algo que nunca había sentido, algo que no podía explicar. Había a prendido que para encontrara el amor nunca seria tarde.**_

_**El petirrojo se encontraba el la azotea de la torre cundo de repente sonó la alarma, que en ese momento era lo que menos quería, ya que por primera ves (bueno al menos con ellos) ella arriesgaría su vida y no soportaría que algo malo le pasara.**_

_**Por suerte la batalla duro poco y no tuvieron problema alguno.**_

_**E.F.B**_

Buenas noches,  
Mucho gusto,  
Ya no existe nadie más.  
Después de este tiempo juntos,  
No puedo volver atrás.

**Hay Raven te amo tanto siempre te amare, después de estos tres meses, de nuestro primer abrazo descubrí que te amaba -suspiro el joven petirrojo.**

Tú me hablaste,  
Me tocaste y te volviste mi ilusión.  
Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón.

_**F.B**_

_**Había pasado un mes desde que ella estaba con ellos era seria y reservada casi no hablaba ni salía de su habitación. Un día el chico líder iba por ella para decirle que el desayuno estaba listo, toco la puerta y ella salio pero sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojo seña de que había llorado.**_

_**Raven pasa algo?- pregunto perocuprado**_

_**Gracias- fue lo que le dijo ella para después abrazarlo tiernamente y claro que el joven respondió a el abrazo.**_

_**Pero porque?- pregunto el joven aún abrazado a la chica**_

_**Por estar aquí con migo tu y todos, por hacerme sentir en una familia, en un hogar. Gracias- dijo la chica cuervo**_

_**Se quedaron unos segundos mas abrazados, el chico disfrutando de la esencia olor lavanda de la chica y ella descubriendo el aroma que contenía su líder un aroma de durazno. El abrazo rompió y ambos bajaron a el living en donde los demás los esperaban.**_

_**E.F.B**_

Entra en mi vida,  
Te abro la puerta.  
Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas.  
Entra en mi vida,  
Yo te lo ruego.  
Te comencé por extrañar,  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego.

**Eataba decidido hablaria con la joven y aclararia sus sentimeintos y****, esperaba con el alma que ella le diera una oportunidad. Se dirijio hacia la pieza de la joven y toco la puerta mas nadie contesto, penso en donde mas podria estar y la respuesta fue rapida LA AZOTEA. Corrio rapidamente y hay estaba la chica de sus sueños, la chica a la que amaba.**

**Raven podemos hablar?-** pregunto dudoso y tambien muy nervioso

**Si claro-**

**Raven yo... esto... esque...- **fue interrumpido por ella

**que pasa robin?-**

**es que yo ...yo –"es ahora o nunca penso"- YO TE AMO!!- **dijo o mas bian casi lo grito

**robin yo este ... yo no se que decir ..-**decia nerviosa y muy riborizada la chica

**Raven por favor dame una oportunidad dejame ser quien ocupe tus sueños, dejame ser tu vida como tu ya eres en la mia por favor raven te amo con toda mi alma**** dame una oportunidad**.-suplicaba el joven.

Entra en mis horas,  
Sálvame ahora,  
Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar.

**La joven cuervo tambien lo amaba asi que decidio darel tan ansiada oportunidad al petirrojo.**

**Sin esperar mas se abalnzo a los brazos de joven en un tierno abrazo para despues despegarse un poco y darle un suave, tierno, dulce, pero apasionada beso el cual el lider titan respondio desde un principio.**

**Te amo-**dijo despues de romper el beso la chica cuervo

**Y asi los jovenes enamorados se dieron una oportunidad de ser felices, que retos los esperaran en si vida? Eso es los interesante eso,e****s lo que hara que su amor madure y crezca.**

_**WE!! Pos hay mi segundo song-fic espero les haiga gustado**_

_**ADIOS NOS VEMOS ¡!**_


End file.
